I'll be the teapot
by GypsyMagick
Summary: The JE boys are relaxing after a long meeting, and Akanishi gets a little bored....we all know what that means, but what does teapots have to do with it.humor purposes, includes KAT-TUN Kamenashi,Akanishi,Taguchi,Tanaka,Ueda,Nakamaru,YamaPi,Nikishido.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own KAT-TUN ,the other JE boys or JE itself._

**I'll be the teapot.**

The boys sat in the living area of the JE Company, relaxing after a long meeting with the top man himself about some new stage productions. Some were playing cards, where laughter and curses could be heard at different moments. Others were doing what KAT-TUN and some members of newS were doing; sitting together, drinks in hand, relaxing and talking away to each other. Kamenashi was telling them about some gossip a friend of his had told him. Akanishi was half-listening whilst reading a book. YamaPi was being a great audience, while Ueda and Nikishido listened to him, while ignoring each other, each pointedly not looking at the other. As they talked, something made all the boys sit up and take note; a girl's laugh.

The door opened and a group of foreign girls walked in, talking in English. They were the girls they had been told were to have a part in the stage productions. The girls were met by a JE manager, who pointed them to a seating area a little ways away from the boys and went to get Johnny-san himself. The girls sat down, and like peacocks, the boys started vying for the girls' attentions. Laughs which had already been loud, grew louder still and voices tried to be the one which was heard, talking about some 'interesting' which the person in charge of the loudest voice at the time was boasting about.

Back with KAT-TUN and the other two, their attention too had been caught by the girls and the topic now was how to get a girl's attention. Ueda had suggested light flirting, such as smiling at the person when you caught their eye, while Nikishido bluntly had said that a real man would walk up to the girl and introduce himself. Taguchi had gotten started on catchphrases.

"I heard this in a movie" Tanaka was saying "'The angels must be crying since they lost someone as beautiful as you'" he grinned.

"That sucks" Kamenashi replied "That's as bad as 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' and no girl will fall for it"

"What about 'Hi, I've lost my number…can I have yours?'" Nakamaru suggested

"You'd get laughed at" YamaPi said quite bluntly

"You don't know that" Nakamaru defended

"You would" Akanishi assured him. He suddenly had a great idea when Taguchi laughed "Let's play a dare. One of us has to go up to one of the girls, the one who is standing, and try out a phrase"

"Interesting!" Taguchi said immediately.

"Since you're so enthusiastic about it, you can go" Akanishi said, the others agreeing. As Taguchi refused, YamaPi leapt to Akanishi's aid.

"You're the best one for it. Everyone thinks you're sweet, kind, funny and love your personality. You could use Nakamaru's absurd phrase and get away with it."

"HEY!"

"If you're sure" an unsure Taguchi said

"It's settled. Now which phrase do we use?" YamaPi asked

"Akanishi, you've been to America. Have any good ones that they use?" Kamenashi asked

"I have an awesome one" Akanishi grinned. Due to Taguchi's trusting personality, he didn't recognize the warning grin; it was the same one Akanishi had had when he had let Taguchi use the measuring tape which shocked the one who pulled the tape. He spent some time teaching the phrase to Taguchi, especially since it had to be said in English for the girls to understand it.

Full of confidence, Taguchi walked up to the girls, the boys sitting there watching him, Akanishi looking like the cat that had gotten the cream. Taguchi stopped by the girls, who had watched him walk over in silence, and turned to the one standing and said in his happy voice,

"Hi, my name is Junnosuke" he smiled, remembered the phrase Akanishi had taught him, and proceeded to say it full of confidence in his Japanese accent "I'll be the teapot, you be the teacup and I'll fill you up!" he grinned as if he had said something amazing, which he thought he had.

For a few seconds, the girls sat there in shocked silence, with one or two letting out a few giggles. The girl who was standing just raised a hand and

SLAP!!!

"Pervert!" she snarled, turning away and sitting with her friends, who were now in hysterics due to the very loud slap.

Taguchi held a hand to his face where her hand had hit him, and turned towards the boys in astonishment. His astonishment grew as he saw the boys laughing their heads off; Kamenashi wiping tears from his eyes, Tanaka rolling about on the floor. Akanishi's guffaws were the loudest of all.

"Huh?" was all he could manage.

*_*_*_*_*_*

And this is what you get when you've had the "I'm a little Teapot" song stuck in your head for months and are bored, with nothing better to do, if you neglect to remember those sociology notes that need to be re-written…heh. I hope you enjoyed this, although I'm not fully sure it's in the correct category. Comments are welcome.


End file.
